darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Barnabas Collins (Barnabas der Vampir)
Barnabas Collins ist ein ca. 250-jähriger Vampir und der Hauptcharakter der Buchreihe Barnabas der Vampir. Im Jahr 1740 verliebte er sich in Josette, doch eine Hexe Angelique war ebenfalls in ihn verliebt und verwandelte diesen zu einem Vampir, als er sie nicht anhört. Auftritte Sein erstes Opfer In diesem Band erscheint Barnabas noch nicht in der gegenwartigen Handlung, ist jedoch im Mittelpunkt der Erzählung, die im Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert statt fand. Eines Abends taucht auf Collinwood Barnabas Collins auf, der Vetter von Margarets Mann Jonas, der direkt aus England gekommen ist und mietet sich in dem ehemaligen Herrenhaus auf Collinwood ein. Margaret ist sehr beeindruckt von dem neuen Verwandten und auch ihre Tochter Greta ist erfreut und kann es kaum jeden Abend erwarten, diesen zu sehen,. Allerdings pflegt Vetter Barnabas einen eigenartigen Lebensstil zu führen. Angeblich beschäftigt er sich mit schwierigen wissenschaftlichen Experimenten und ist am Tag nicht anzutreffen. Erst nach Sonnenuntergang taucht er dann auf und nimmt am gesellschaftlichen Leben teil. So läßt er es sich auch nicht nehmen, Tochter Greta, die seit der Geburt auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen ist, in den Garten hinauszufahren. Jedesmal ist Greta ermattet von dem abendlichen Ausflug und an ihrem Hals sind jedesmal zwei kleine Wunden, die Margaret zunächst für Insektenstiche hält. Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch kommt Margaret hinter das dunkle Geheimnis von Vetter Barnabas, der ein Vampir und mit jenem Barnabas Collins identisch ist, der hundert Jahre zuvor bei Nacht und Nebel Collinwood verlassen hatte und nach England emigrierte, nachdem seine Liebe tragisch endete und seine Verlobte sich von den Klippen ins Meer stürzte. Auch Margaret wird in die unheimlichen Ereignisse um Vetter Barnabas, die sich im Laufe der nächsten Jahre zutragen, verwickelt. Während Barnabas' Anwesenheit verschwinden junge Mädchen aus dem nahegelegenen Fischerdorf Collinsport und auch fällt eine von Margarets Zofen dem unheimlichen Verwandten aus England zum Opfer. Als Margaret hinter das schreckliche Geheimnis von Vetter Barnabas kommt, ist sie fest entschlossen, vor allem ihre Tochter Greta und ihr Adoptivkind Judith vor den unheimlichen Barnabas zu schützen. Doch ihm kann nicht nachgewiesen werden, dass er wirklich etwas mit den geheimnisvollen Todesfällen zu tun hat, die sich immer wieder in und um Collinwood ereignen. Als schließlich Greta an einer schweren Krankheit stirbt und Judith, die Barnabas heiraten wollte, letztendlich ihren Freund Jim ehelicht und mit ihm nach Boston zieht, verschwindet Barnabas aus Collinwood und kam erst viele Jahre darauf in dieses wieder. Das Blutfest auf den Klippen Wenn der Totenvogel klagt Eine Schauspielerin Rita Gleen kommt in die Statt Collinsport und trifft dort ihren alten Freund Barnabas Collins wieder, den sie noch aus ihrer Zeit am Theater in London kennt. Damals waren die beiden liiert und Rita hatte Barnabas sogar heiraten wollen, doch dazu kam es nicht, da Barnabas plötzlich aus London verschwand. Im Laufe der Zeit geschehen merkwürdige Ereignisse auf Collinwood: In Ritas Zimmer riecht es von Zeit zu Zeit nach Veilchen nach dem sie ein Veilchen-Parfum bekam und ein weiblicher Geist scheint Rita heimzusuchen. Als schließlich ein junges Skriptgirl des Filmteams eines Nachts überfallen wird, gerät bald darauf Barnabas Collins in Verdacht, etwas mit der Sache zu tun zu haben. Als eines Nachts Rita mit einem geliehenen Wagen von Blue Whale, wo sie sich kurz mit ihrem Regisseur und Freund Brad Hilton unterhielt auf den Rückweg nach Collinwood ist, wird sie ebenfalls Zeuge, wie ein Mädchen von einem Mann bedrängt wird und die junge Schauspielerin ist entsetzt, als sie Barnabas als den Täter erkennt. Sie stellt Barnabas zur Rede und dieser erklärt ihr, dass er vor langer Zeit mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, der ihn zu einem Vampir machte und er heute mehr tot als lebendig ist. Während dem wird Rita Gleen von dem sogenannten Totenvogel von Josette - der ehemaligen verstorbenen Braut von Barnabas im übertragenen Sinne mehrmals attackiert und jagt ihr Angst ein. Rita redet mit dies über Barnabas beim Collins-Friedhof und dieser erwidert, dass seine verstorbene Braut vielleicht neidisch ist und schlägt ihr vor ihre Dienerin Blanche bitten, damit sie im selben Raum schläft. Imzwischen beginnt Rita zu glauben Dr. Moreno könnte Barnabas heilen und überredet diese sich in die Behandlung von Dr. Moreno, dem Arzte des Schauspielers Kerr zu begeben, da dieser sich mit Tropenkrankheiten auskennt und er Barnabas bestimmt helfen kann. Zunächst widerwillig sucht Barnabas zusammen mit Rita den Arzt auf. Doch dieser ist er skrupellos als nett. Er erpresst die beiden, indem er Rita dazu zwingen will, Brad Hilton das Drehbuch zugunsten Clifton Kerrs auf eine größere Rolle zu ändern und Barnabas, sein Geheimnis publik zu machen. Barnabas bekommt ein Serum injiziert, dass es ihn ermöglicht, normal zu leben, indem er dem Tageslicht nicht mehr ausweichen muss. Doch die Situation spitzt sich weiterhin zu, als es weitere Überfälle gibt und auch Brad Hilton, der Regisseur und Freund von Rita Glenn, überzeugt ist, dass entweder Barnabas oder sein Diener Joab hinter den Überfällen steckt. Rita glaubt dies nicht, doch als ein Skriptgirl getötet wird und es Wunden am Hals hat wird Barnabas noch mehr schuldaussehend. Barnabas und Rita finden schließlich heraus, dass Clifton Kerr hinter den Überfällen steckt, denn dieser ist ebenfalls ein Vampir. Barnabas kommt auf die Idee diesen zu töten und als Rita von Kerr auf sein Schiff eingeladen wird, sagt ihr Barnabas sie soll die Einladung annehmen. Am Schiff will sie jedoch Kerr als Beute aussaugen, auf ihr Glück war jedoch Barnabas rechtzeitig da und hatte Clifton Kerr gepfählt, verbrannt und schließlich ins Meer geworfen. Die nächsten Tagen vergngen angenehm ereignislos und auch als Moreno die beiden verraten wollte, da dieser wusste was passierte hat ihn Barnabas mit einem kleinen Bissen getötet und es so aussehen lassen dass der Doktor an einem Herzimpfarkt starb. Als Brad und Rita wieder zurück nach London gehen, will sich Rita von Barnabas verabschieden, doch dieser verschwand und sie konnte ihn auf ihr Unglück nicht finden. Der Werwolf und die Hexe Die Gruft der Phantome Der Blutgraf Die Teufelsfrau von Collinwood Jagd auf Werwölfe Die Geisterhöhle Persönlichkeit Trivia *Sein erster Auftritt ist erst in Band 6, wo er jedoch nicht in der gegenwartigen Handlung erschien. *Er wird auf den dt. Covern (mit Ausnahme von Der Vampir und die Tänzerin) mit grüner Hautfarbe dargestellt, während er in den Bänden als bleich beschrieben wurde. Liste aller Auftritte *Sein erstes Opfer *Das Blutfest auf den Klippen *Wenn der Totenvogel klagt *Der Werwolf und die Hexe *Die Gruft der Phantome *Barnabas Collins Versus the Warlock *Der Blutgraf *Der Vampir und die Tänzerin *Barnabas Collins and Quentin's Demon *Barnabas Collins and the Gypsy Witch *Barnabas, Quentin and the Mummy's Curse *Die Teufelsfrau von Collinwood *Jagd auf Werwölfe *Barnabas, Quentin and the Crystal Coffin *Barnabas, Quentin and the Witch's Curse *Die Geisterhöhle *Barnabas, Quentin and the Frightened Bride *House of Dark Shadows *Barnabas, Quentin and the Scorpio Curse *Barnabas, Quentin and the Serpent *Barnabas, Quentin and the Magic Potion *Barnabas, Quentin and the Body Snatchers *Barnabas, Quentin and Dr.Jekyll's Son *Barnabas, Quentin and the Grave Robbers *Barnabas, Quentin and the Sea Ghost *Barnabas, Quentin and the Mad Magician *Barnabas, Quentin and the Hidden Tomb *Barnabas, Quentin and the Vampire Beauty Kategorie:Barnabas der Vampir - Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Vampir